Fate and Destiny
by marycutie19
Summary: <html><head></head>A twoshot "Falling inlove with your best friend is not as easy as I thought it would be..." Fate does have a few complications... SoraxKairi SoKai SxK</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! sorry for being inactive lately, (T_T) honestly speaking, I've been kinda lazy, and school started a few months ago, soo, I've been extra busy.**

**Iwon't be continuing 'Bestfriend? Crush? or Love?' for a while.. sorry, **

**I decided to write a twoshot in return, (^-^) soo.. R&R!**

_**[Being inlove with you're bestfriend is not easy as she thought it would be...] **_

_I'm worthless, now that __she has __**him**__, he'll think that, I'm not worth his time anymore. _

A lone woman, a redhead, walking alongside their play island, trying to forget what she had heard just 20 seconds ago. Her heart broke, but she thinks that she deserves it anyway. She really wanted to cry, but she knew better, crying never takes her anywhere, right?

"Maybe, I-I should go." her lips quivered, and forced herself to walk. **Away **from the memories, the pain, her, and most likely, **him**. 

Her red hair danced gracefully as she walk, not even bothering to look back anymore. She swore to herself that, once she get out of here, she'll put a smile on her face as if it meant nothing to her. Being inlove with her best friend, while her other best friend is inlove with him too. And guess what? he actually loved her back, and now, here she was, blaming herself for being such a wimp. Although, it does saves her from being heartbroken infront of him, which she really doesn't want him to see.

_Kairi turned on her laptop, and opened her mooglemail account. _

_**Username : heartprincess50124**_

_**Password : ***********_

_**YOU GOT (1) MAIL!**_

_**from : RoadtoDawn001**_

_**subject : please read! IMPORTANT!**_

_Kairi squinted her eyes and wondered what could be so 'important'. Knowing Riku, he does not send mail often. She clicked the mail and waited the link to load._

_**from : RoadtoDawn001**_

_**subject : please read! IMPORTANT!**_

_**Kairi! Namine told me that Sora just admitted his feelings towards her! Please reply,**_

_**- Riku**_

_Kairi's vision became unclear, clutching her external moogle mouse tightly, forcing not to cry and calm down. "I-It's over, I'm... t-too late.." she mumbled, with trembling hands, she quickly typed a reply to Riku._

_**to : RoadtoDawn001**_

_**subject : ...**_

_**Riku, I'm going to the play island, if you ever saw them, can you congratulate them for me? thanks, **_

_**-Kairi**_

_Kairi didn't want her friend to get worried, even though Riku knows about her affection towards Sora. Staring at her laptop, she urged herself to change her Username because she think that 'heartprincess50124' doesn't matter anymore. _

_"50124, Sora.." _

_She turned off her laptop and went outside. She started walking in slow pace, her eyes looking at the ground while sorting out her thoughts. "Ow!" she yelped, fell back, and was about to say 'sorry' to the one she bumped into but kept that to herself. _

_"Whoa! Kairi! ya okay?" he offered a hand to her which she gingerly took. "Yeah, I'm fine" Kairi started to freak out mentally, here, standing infront of her, her two bestfriends. Sora and Namine. _

_"Uhh.. Hey guys! sorry, I'm not paying attention." Kairi said, putting up a fake smile, trying to be casual. 'I guess, I'll be doing this more often,' she thought._

_"Hiya Kairi! Where are ya goin'?" Namine said, obviously happy, or rather, __**inlove**__._

_"Uhh, just taking a stroll." Kairi said, "I heard that you two are dating! is that true?" She tried to sound happy even though inside, her heart splitted in half. _

_"Ho-how d-did you know that?" Sora asked shakily. "Duh! doesn't matter! why didn't you guys tell me?" Kairi replied, getting used of lying to them, for her own good. "We're thinking that you wouldn't get comfortable with us, since we stepped to the next level." Namine said, her voice somehow emotionless, (which shocked Kairi, since just a minute ago, she was __**very **__happy) visibly gripping Sora's hand._

_"Don't worry! I'm expecting this to happen.. More like every single day! Now that it actually happened, I'm glad!" 'just a little longer...' _

_"Really Kairi?" Namine meant to ask. "Of course! anyways, I should get going, see ya!"_

_"Bye," Namine and Sora replied, as they both stared at Kairi's figure, and walked away._

_The moment when both of them are out of sight, Kairi ran as fast as she could towards the docks. Tears endlessly pouring down her face. "I thought I can do it... But i-its hard.." She started sobbing when she arrived at the docks. She untied her boat and rowed herself towards their island. Wanting to go back to their sanctuary, even though her hopes and dreams are crushed like a bug._

_**I can't take this. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Few weeks have passed, for the redhead, it felt like months.

Kairi has been avoiding her two bestfriends as much as possible. Seeing both of them together makes her stomach churned uncomfortably. Although, there are times where she thinks that being jealous is ridiculous, and its really not helping, like at all.

She'd been hanging out with Riku most of the time, to keep her updated on what is happening between Sora and Namine, (since Riku is Namine's cousin) . Even though Kairi didn't want to see their faces, she still cares about them a lot, especially Sora.

"Kairi, for the nth time, you have to snap out of it!" Riku yelled, while twirling his phone with his finger. "Snap what out?" Kairi said innocently, giving him a small smile. "You have to stop pretending! It's not healthy you know.." Riku said, with his infamous 'as a matter of factly' voice. "Plus, they are you're best friends! They'll both understand, trust me!" Riku felt like he's talking to a dog to stop eating his cereals.

"Riku, it's for my own good! Besides, I don't want to ruin their ongoing relationship." Kairi spat, staring out of the window, mindlessly counting the leaves that fall, since its already autumn.

"Whatever, I should get going, see ya!" Riku waved good bye, then left.

Nighttime came, Kairi opened her mooglemail through her smartphone.

**Username : heartprincess50124**

**Password : ***********

**YOU GOT (2) MAIL!**

**from : keyblademaster143**

**subject : hey, **

**from : **

**subject : Welcome to ! **

My eyes bugged out of its sockets and blined profusely. "From Sora? that's weird.." I pressed the touchscreen of my phone and waited. Despite her confusions, she can't really think of anything that Sora would say. 'Maybe 'how are you doing?' or 'why are you avoiding us?' "Only one way to find out."

**from : keyblademaster143**

**subject : hey,**

**Hey Kai, could we meet later? 8 pm sharp at the docks, see ya there.**

**-Sora**

Kairi looked at her Swatch wrist watch "Hah, it's 7:30." 'that's weird, I wonder what is that he wants?'.

She quickly dialed Riku's number. At second ring, Riku answered.

Riku : whatsup?

Kairi : Riku! Sora sent me a mail at my mooglemail!

Riku : oh? What does it says?

Kairi : It says that, he'll meet me at the docks at 8 pm sharp!

Riku : Why don't you go then? It's 7:35

Kairi : I wonder what he wants...

Riku : Well, probably something serious if you ask me, you know Sora.

Kairi : Yeah, and it kinda scares me, what if he asks me why I'm avoiding them? What should I say?

Riku : Or, what if he admits that he actually likes you, not Namine...

Kairi : What?! Thats ridiculous! that would **never **happen... You know ho-

Riku : They broke up.

Kairi : What?!

Riku : They broke up, and suprisingly, Namine is not crying, actually, it seems like nothing happened. Its kinda weird y'know.

Kairi : Yeah, what the heck is going on?

Riku : I gotta go, anyways, good luck with Sora.

Kairi : Yeah suree,, Thank you Riku!

Riku : Yeah bye,

Kairi : bye,

Kairi put down her phone, and change into more comfortable clothes, she decided to go to the docks early, since Sora said that she has to be there at 8 sharp.

She arrived at the docks at 7:50, and saw her bestfriend'slash'crush, staring out at the sea, his back facing her.

"hey Sora, Why did you call me?" Kairi mumbled, and watched Sora flinched at the sound of her voice. He stood up, and faced her, looking very handsome, his face being illuminated by the moonlight. Kairi blushed slightly, looked away to hide her face.

"Kairi, I.." He sighed and walked closer to her, until they are atleast a meter apart. "Sora?" liking the sound of his name whenever it passes through her lips. "Is this about Namine? Don't worry, I'll talk to he-" "No," he interrupted, as he looked at her, directly, his blue eyes that sparkle everytime he's happy, or sad. And right now, Kairi wondered if he's sad or not.

Sora got closer, and he put his hands on her petite shoulders. His eyes still glued on hers, with his face emotionless that it is almost impossible to read.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?"

Sora sighed for the last time and popped out the question.

"What if I tell you right now that I only dated Namine to make you jealous?... and that, I really love you more than her?"

Kairi only gasped and smiled. 'maybe Riku is right afterall,' she thought.

**Yes, fate has a little complications.**

_**To be continued...**_

**hehe,, first twoshot! soo please bear with me!**

**PS. Sorry it's short! XD**


End file.
